Magical Family Ties
by VeronicaJRiddle
Summary: Hermione Potter, Harry Potter's half-sister, is off to Hogwarts! How will Hermione survive when she's surrounded by slithering snakes and roaring lions? NOW COMPLETE! SECOND BOOK COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Family Ties**

Hermione Jean Potter/ Snape

Family: Harry Potter ( half- brother but they act like twins), Severus Snape (father), Lily Potter (nee Evans) (mother, deceased)

Friends: Harry Potter (duh), Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson (you'll see why later), Fred and George Weasley

Age: Goes on with the story

Likes: reading, writing, being with her friends, Hogwarts

Dislikes: Draco (at first, they are later friends), Slytherins (except her dad), Voldemort

Hi there, guys! I'm Hermione. My brother, Harry, calls me Mya. But I won't allow that from you, because, well, you're not my brother. Anyways, I love my family. I couldn't be prouder! Read on for more of my story!

**Hi there guys, Veronica J here, and I just want to let you know, I would love if you'd R/R! Thanks, love yas! Now go on and read!**

**Age 9**

"Harry, watch out! Don't _spill that!_ Aunt Petunia will flip!" I say. He's wobbling (on purpose) the full water jug.

"Calm your knickers, Mya." He says.

"Fine, but when you get in trouble, I'm not covering for you," I say. Aunt Petunia actually likes me, because I show no resemblance to Lily. Only to my father. But because I am not old enough to attend his school yet, nor is Harry, we stay here. And because Auntie likes me, Uncle likes me too, and so does Dudley. He has too. And since I'll tattle to Harry if they mistreat me, or to father, they must treat Harry decent too. We share a room. It's the smallest. But I pretty much enjoy my life. Auntie would scold the mean boys if they ever try and hit me.

"Mya, hey, when do you reckon they'll be back? I was hoping to have a go on Dudley's computer." Harry says. I sigh.

"Harry, you know better than that. And Aunt Petunia told me they'd take at least an hour. So I'm guessing about an hour."

"I don't get why they trust you." He says sighing.

"It's alright, Hazzberry. They trust me only because I don't look like mum," I say, using my old childhood nickname for Harry. He loves raspberries, so I called him Hazzberry (Harry + Raspberry) and it stuck.

"Probably. Anyways, I thought I heard a motorcar?" I then peered out the window.

"Oh, no, that's just Mrs. Figg again. Getting her cat from the vet I suppose."

"Okay."

We're such siblings.

_Two years later on the train_

"Hazz, let's go find a seat, okay?"

"Sure, Mya." He picked out a compartment with a pretty view out the window.

I saw a flash of red hair. "Let them in, Hazz!" New friend alert! A freckly boy came in. He's a ginger!

"Hi there, I'm Hermione, this is Harry!" I say.

"Hello, I'm Ron," he said, gasping when he saw my brother, "are you really? Harry Potter?"

"Oh, him-I mean, yeah I am." He says.

"And I'm his sister!" I say, trying to get into the conversation. Harry nodded.

"No you aren't! Harry Potter doesn't have a sister!"

"Well how do you think I'm right here? We have the same mother, hello?" I say, a bit disappointed.

"Ha ha, no. Is it true Harry?"

"Of course it is, she's right there, isn't she? She's my sister and my best friend," Harry says grinning at me.

"Thanks Harry," I say.

"Whatever. So, were you like, there?" Ron asks me now.

"There where?"

"At you know. That night?"

"Oh, well, um, no."

"Why not?"

"Well because I was….um….somewhere else. For erm…protection, right Harry? They couldn't have You Know Who knowing about two Potters, right? He just got to Harry first. _Right Harry_?" I say, hoping he'll get the hint. He did.

"Yeah. She was at some safe house. He just got to mine first. Dunno what goes through that mind, eh?" Harry said. Ron laughed. He believed it!

***Le time skip to sorting***

"Potter, Hermione." The lady says. Oh my goodness, that's me! I step up.

_Ah, another Potter? What? On to my decision. Well, you certainly are loyal, very, but there's something else. You could be cunning if you wanted. And, my the intelligence! But I believe where you truly belong is__…__.. GRYFFINDOR!_

Oh, my, I made it in with Harry! I gave back the hat and went to Harry.

"Harry, Harry, I made it, I made it!" I cheered.

"I know, Mya, it's great!" Harry says, excited.

The next day, we have Potions first. Dad! I'll see Dad! Although he's Professor. He just pretends to be the bad guy but he's really not. He's awesome. I skip to Potions with Harry.

"Mya, calm down!" he says to me, grinning.

"Sorry Harry, it's that I'm happy to see Dad," I say in a hushed voice. Harry looks slightly grim. "Oh, Harry, he's your father too, remember that. He's just…not really biologically but since I am your dearest sister he is your father. By the fault."

"True that. But because I look like my dad, Mya, you think he'll hate me?"

"No. Of course not, Harry."

"Good. I hope not."

As we walked into the class, Dad gave me _and_ Harry a small smile.

"Take your seats. We will begin." He says, beginning to sound like the bad guy.

"He's not really that way," I whisper to Harry, "he's faking it."

Harry nods in reply.

"Professor, sir, I believe there is some scum here?" Says a blonde boy. Slytherin. Typical.

"Where Mister Malfoy?" Dad asks. So, his name is Malfoy.

"Over there." He points at me and Harry. I look shocked and so does Dad.

"Mister Malfoy, twenty points off Slytherin." The room gasps. Dad says he never takes off points because that's his house.

"Wh-what for?!"

"Insulting."

"But it's just Potter and that girl!"

"I happen to be Harry's sister!" I yell.

"No way, Harry Potter doesn't have a sister." Malfoy says.

"Twenty points more, off, Mister Malfoy, and another comment like that it's detention." Dad says. The Slytherins gasp. He never gives (them) detentions either!

After classes finish and dinner's over, I tell Harry (who was learning Wizard's Chess, it's barbaric, really) I'm going to visit Dad.

"Dad?" I knock.

"Come in, Hermione." He says. He's looking at people's summer homework. You get that in second year. He looks up to smile at me. (Yes, I know, the notorious Potions Master does smile)

"Hi Dad. How are you?"

"Good, good. How are you? Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your mother was in that house," he says smiling at me.

"Thanks Dad."

"Harry. He looks just like James." Dad says.

"Dad, don't hate him because he's like half dad. He's a quick learner, Harry is." I say, "I can even help him if he's struggling anywhere. That's what siblings do."

"Ah, yes, but just don't give him the answers. How about correcting his paper? Like pointing out the mistakes so he can fix it?"

"Great idea, I think I will. _Someone_ gave us homework on our first official day," I say tilting my head at Dad, smiling.

"Well, sorry, it had to be done." He says. (Yes he apologizes too)

"It's okay, I finished it easily in the library," I say proudly.

"Good. My, my daughter is quite the bookworm, huh?"

"Yep, and proud of it!"

"Good for you, 'Mione. Good Godric, look at the time. You should get back. If Filch finds you say you were with me." It's nine thirty! I came at eight forty five!

"Bye Dad, see you!"

I walked up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Except, I failed to notice the bleach blond Malfoy gaping there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! 63 views?! On my first story too...wow, thank you guys! This means so much to me! Well, I'll try and update every day or so, but since this story got 63 views today, I'll be updating again! On to the story! ~Veronica J**

**Draco's POV**

Father? Father? I'm godbrother to her?! I run inside the classroom office thingy.

"You never told me." I say.

"Told you what?"

"That…that she's your daughter! Not once!"

"Mr. Malfoy, this concerns nothing from you. Act normally, the rest of the student body doesn't know."

"Fine. But…but…never mind, I guess." I leave. Well, whatever, not that I even liked her in the first place.

Back to Hermione's POV

"Harry our talk was great. I may have supported you a little." I say.

"How so, Mya?"

"I told him not to hate you 'cause you look like half dad and you're a quick learner and he even told me I had permission to help you on homework! He'll warm up to you, he will!" I exclaim.

"Wow, thanks Mya! Wait. What did you get for this question?" he asks me, pointing to one of the questions.

"I got hellebore, why?"

"Oh, okay, just checking in case I got it wrong. Thanks again Mya."

"Half dad?" Says Ron cutting in.

Harry and I share a glance.

"No, Ron, don't get into this. You'll make it worse."

"Worse?"

"Well, not worse, but you'll make it pretty difficult." I say.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Ok!" Harry and I say.

~The Next Day at Potions~

I was paired up with Malfoy. Of all people, why me, dad? Oh well, he must have had a good reason. Maybe Malfoy was having trouble in Potions, yeah. That's it.

"Malfoy, no-wait, don't add that yet we haven't stirred. Do you want to kill somebody?!" I exclaim.

"Oops." He says smirking.

"Ha, yeah, that wasn't going to be on purpose. Anyways you would have killed yourself so that would have been a plus for me, I suppose, if I manage to get out of the way." I say.

"Please, Potter, you wish."

"Wish? Since when is wishing in your vocabulary? Since you became a hopeless gel ball?" I say noticing the giant glob of gel on his hair.

Harry and Ron snicker from behind me.

"When did gel ball become part of your vocabulary? Since you couldn't get a dictionary?"

"No. Since I noticed the literal gel ball on your head," I say, pointing at it. I continued the potion while he flung around trying to get it out. We finished (more to say, I finished) the potion, and handed it to dad. He whispers to me, saying, "Gel ball? Nice one," and carries on with the other students.

*Dinner*

"Harry, I cannot once believe you got on the Quidditch team."

"It happened! I wasn't even expecting it…I thought I was going home." He said taking a bite of chicken.

"Well, me too. Don't….do dangerous stuff again."

"Whatever, Mya, I'll still probably get into lots of trouble. Hey, oh yeah, Dad told me for us to meet him at his office…after dinner."

*after dinner*

"Dad you wanted to see us?" I say, pushing open the door with Harry. Draco sat there. I immediately covered my mouth. Fudge.

"It's okay Mya he knows." Dad says. Great.

"Oh, well then. Why did you want us?" Harry asks. He's not snappish or anything.

"I wanted you here because he knows. Explain to him the whole situation there. Either of you?" said Dad.

"I will, I suppose. I don't think Harry likes to talk about Mum too much, me being the personality of her." I say. (so he was told; I'm apparently Mum on the inside according to a lot of people)

"Yeah, Mya, you can do it?" Harry says. I can see his eyes getting glassy.

"Well, Draco. What happened was, Mum was…erm…late with Harry-you know what that means?" (at this point in time, Harry is already almost sobbing but holds it back. I know because he bites his knuckle, it's his tell)

"Yes, P- I mean, Hermione." Draco said.

"And then Dad over here did the thing with her."

"Wait what?"

"Okay well Mum was with Harry for only a day or two, something like that, and then she didn't tell Dad and Dad did the thing with her and then Harry entered this crazy life and then me, being premature, did the same thing. There. Our story in a nutshell."

"What about that night though? You don't have a scar."

"That's because I wasn't there. Mum and Dad and Dumbledore saw a problem with two Potters so I was with Dad at the time."

"Oh. Well…then…so you two are half siblings then?"

"Yes," I say, getting exasperated.

"Oh, well, then…I guess…we're god siblings, eh, Hermione?"

"I suppose so!" I say/snap. It's legit, I must say.

Harry lets out a full on sob. Dad snaps his head up. Oh my God, I forgot, I totally forgot….

"Oh…Harry…sorry, sorry, you didn't have to come, I would've gone myself….Harry don't….hey aren't I the one who's supposed to cry? I'm god siblings with Malfoy… Harry…you've always got a piece of Mum right here, me…" I say, hugging him. Surprisingly, Dad comes over and places his hands on Harry's shoulder and looks him in the eyes.

"Harry, listen. There will be no crying. What's done is done. I know, it is sad and I miss her as much as you. But live in the present. Don't get stuck in the past. Okay?" Dad says.

"Y-yeah I suppose y-you're right." He says and wipes the tears from his eyes…and…

GIVES DAD A HUG! THEY'RE REALLY BONDING YAY!

"GUYS OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE REALLY BONDING OH MY GOODNESS YAY NOW WE CAN BE REAL FAMILY YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" I say.

Dad and Harry laugh.

"AND WITH DRACO TOO YAY YOU'LL BE IN THE FAMILY RIGHT DRACO WE ARE BY THE FAULT SIBLINGS SO YEAH!" I say.

"Heck yeah!" He says smiling.

**Please R/R! You know you want to...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys! Oh my goodness, over 100 views? My story is that good?! Anyways, please R/R! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I almost didn't update today, because my mom's on about how i didn't study enough for my science QUIZ, quiz, not test...why am i keeping you? You don't want to hear about my daily life you just want the story! On to it! **

**Draco's POV**

It's quite hilarious how Hermione gets excited over all this. How are they treated at those aunt and uncles? I don't know and I am not planning on finding out. I say yes to joining this crazy, messed up family.

There's a greasy haired dad.

A spunky smart crazy- sometimes- Hermione the daughter.

There's Harry the half and half (half-blood half- brother to Hermione)

And there's me. The gel ball.

Pretty crazy 'round here!

Hermione's POV

Awesome! We've got a family! I victory dance.

"Oh my god, I think I'm blind!" shouts Draco.

"Hey. My dance is very professional. I'd like to see yours, bro," I say. He danced goofily around.

"Yours is no more professonial than mine," I said, frowning.

"What?" Harry, Dad, and Draco said.

"Honestly. Have you seen this kid dance?" I say.

"That's right." Dad says, groaning.

The boys seem to all have this, cosmic understanding of Draco's dancing skills because they all sigh and nod. I mean, it's like they _know_, because even Draco understands.

"Oh, pish posh, just because _you_ don't like my dancing doesn't mean I can't like it," I say, smiling all cheesy-like.

"Please, sister, please," Harry said, shaking his head, "rid us of our misery. No more dancing -at least don't do it while we're around."

"Fine," I scoff.

"Good. Now that that is cleared up, I have some important things to say. Mr. Malfoy. You _must not_ tell anybody that I am Hermione's father. That stays between-ah-family. Secondly, Mr. Malfoy, I expect you to keep up the act of hating these two. I don't care how you do it, but if you get-erm-_that way_ with my daughter, you will answer to me, act or not," Dad said.

Draco nodded.

"Lastly. You mustn't tell anybody that you've got any relations to these two. You're technically siblings-by the fault, of course, being god-siblings-but that is still family. You cannot tell anybody."

"Yes sir," Draco says.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy? I won't stop you from 'hanging out' with these two, as long as you do it privately-as in, no other students are around."

"Sure, Professor," Draco says.

_The Next Day_

I'm starting to get a little hurt by Draco's remarks. I mean, I know it's just an act, but he hasn't apologized either. He just keeps on trucking. He doesn't even apologize when we meet up together. I know the fake-Draco doesn't apologize, but the real one could. But he doesn't-

"Hermione? You listening?" Draco asks me. I'm sitting in the library (everybody else is at the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game) with Harry and Draco.

"No," I snap.

"Whoa, sis, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Harry asks.

"Well, _someone_ could be _nice enough_ to actually apologize to me," I snap, glaring daggers at Draco. How dare he? I mean, I know it's an act, but his remarks really start to hurt.

"What? What've I done?" Draco asks.

"You could at least apologize after you make those remarks! Like, now, for instance!" I say.

"Remarks-oh. Those? Hermione, you know I don't mean them. They're just an act," Draco says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well, sometimes your 'acting get up' really hurts," I say, frowning, "mud-blood enthusiast? That's a bit _much,_ don't you think? I mean, seriously."

"Well, what else could I say?!"

"Even the 'm' word would suffice! I mean, _enthusiast_? You make me sound like I'm obsessed with them!"

"That's sort of the point! I'm supposed to make remarks at you! That's what your Dad said!"

"I don't see you throw remarks at _Weasley_ much! I mean, yeah, come on, but you can at least spare me some days!"

"You know, sometimes? I sort of doubt that we're friends. You make me seem evil!" But I didn't hear the rest of his rant. I'm going to go visit Dad.

I knock.

"Enter."

I come in. There's Dad, grading students' papers. There are tears in my eyes, and when Dad notices them, he comes over to me.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asks.

"D-Draco's the matter!" I cry.

We sit at one of the tables.

"Why?"

"Because, w-well, you know his little act he puts? W-well he called m-me a mudblood enthusiast. W-we met up in the library with Harry and then I said it wouldn't hurt to apologize during our little meetings because sometimes his words hurt even though they're an act," I explain, "and I also said it isn't really fair that he's targeting mostly Harry and I, and not people like the Weasleys or Neville or someone else!"

"Well," Dad said thoughtfully, "it wouldn't kill him."

"What?"

"Apologizing. It wouldn't kill him to, even if he knows it's just an act. I mean, mudblood enthusiast _is_ a bit much. It makes it sound like you're obsessed or something."

"_That's what I said!_" I exclaim.

"Also, if he wants to keep up the act still, he needs to be less obvious. I mean, targeting_ just _you and Harry? It makes it look a bit suspicious; like he's got a bone to pick with you, when Malfoys are supposed to hate every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"That's literally my point here. All I'm saying is, he has to spare Harry and me at _some point_. Like, he should move on to different people for a while, then come back to us or whatever."

"Precisely. Wait, did he say anything back to you after your tirade?"

"Yeah. He said 'sometimes he doubts we're friends.'" I say briskly, and I walk out the door, holding my head high.

**Review! The button is...right there...or should I use my Jedi Mind Trickery? *Waves hand in front of your face* "You shall review"**

**Oh my! I didn't put a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would have been more than 7 books. which there are not, so i must not own Harry Potter. Nor do i own Jedi Mind Tricks, Yoda taught me those. (Actually, Disney owns Jedi stuff, so...)**

**P.S. Sorry. I made a slight change because i accidentally made a 2013 reference that shouldn't be there, so I changed it and NOW it makes sense. Sorry for all those confused why One Direction existed in like 1991 or whenever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there guys! I've decided to update for you lovelies again! I did this because a) i was bored and b) this story is so popular with you guys! I guess not many people do Hermione/Harry sibling fics, right? Anyways, enjoy the 4th chapter! Be aware, i have caught up to myself when i decided to update, so I'm not going to update anymore today. I have to work on Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. Harry Potter isn't mine. *sigh***

**Okay readers! I've kept you long enough! Enjoy! ~V J**

~Later that Day~

"Mya? Hey, Mya!" Harry calls after me, as I'm leaving Dad's classroom.

"What?" I ask, turning.

"It's Draco. He's really mad at you."

"Why?"

"Well, he sort of figured he'd get into trouble because he suspected you'd go to Dad and tell or whatever."

"Well I did. But Dad didn't lose his temper or anything. He was just thoughtful about it, like thinking of stuff. He came up with some techniques for Draco."

"Oh. But he's pretty angry. Look, don't tell him I said this," Harry starts, checking around to make sure nobody's there, "I personally am on your side of the argument. He hasn't got any right to call you anything, even if it's only an act. He _should_ apologize for that. But, he's too arrogant to realize it. Look, Mya. It is just an act, but," Harry continues, but he starts walking away, "he should apologize."

I knew I was right; he should apologize to me. Even though I'm not one to hold grudges, Draco sure can. He doesn't even look at me right during dinner; much to _my _displeasure. Draco has been hanging with the Snakes too much...it's rubbing off on him. I mean, honestly? Those Slytherins (except for Dad and Draco of course) are really horrid people. At least Harry agrees with me.

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron says. I suddenly realize, in the midst of doing an essay, I was dozing off.

"Oh, what? Sorry guys. I've just had a bad day, is all," I said tiredly. Maybe I should hit the hay.

"Okay, well, why don't you get some rest, Mya? Ron and I can manage," Harry says. I smile sheepishly at them as I walked up the Girl's Dorm stairs.

"There's a difference between 'can' and 'won't'. Because, even if you notice I'm going to be sleeping, it does not mean you can get away with postponing that essay. Which-did you know-is due tomorrow?" I chime, and I go to bed.

~Dream~

_I find myself in a very familiar spot. The Great Hall? Nobody is here except for the people I know-and love. Now I'm confused. Suddenly, they start yelling at me. __  
_

_"Worthless! What a horrible student!" Dad shouts. I tear up instantly.  
_

_"I agree! What a shame she's my sister! I can't even look at her!" Harry shouts next. I'm fully crying now, even though I keep reminding myself it's just a dream-no, it's a nightmare. _

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" I jerk awake, seeing a worried Parvati standing next to my bed.

"What happened?"

"Hermione, well, you were sobbing in your _sleep. _Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yes, sorry. It was a nightmare-sorry I woke you."

"No, no, it's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks," I reply.

"Alright then. Just know I'm always here to talk," Parvati said, and she went back off to sleep.

I sat awake the rest of the night, daring myself to even close my eyes.

**Thanks for reading so far! Please review! I'll take anything! If I spelled something wrong, whether or not you like the story-anything guys! ~V J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I _lied_. I will update for you guys-see! How special you must feel! I created this _just_ now. Anyways, I decided-not because I was _bored_, I never!-out of the kindness of my heart I'll update for you, seeing how popular this story is. I guess it's because there are barely any Hermione/Harry sibling fics, right? Anyway, I'd better get to my disclaimer, and the- oh, hey there Hermione!**

**Hermione: Hi there! I was wondering, VJ, if I could do the disclaimer?  
Me: Sure, why not? Hey, bring in Harry and Ron too!  
**

**Hermione: Come in guys!**

**Me: Okay, now the gang's all here. Disclaim away!**

**Hermione: VeronicaJRiddle-**

**Harry: Riddle?! As in-**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Later Harry. Sorry 'Mione. Continue.**

**Hermione: VeronicaJRiddle owns nothing! Except, well, her imagination.**

**Me: Thanks Hermione! ::Pushes gang out the door::**

**Ron: *shouts over shoulder* On to the story!**

**Draco's POV (That Same Night**

Honestly? I lay awake, thinking of how much I hurt my the-fault-sister. I tend to hold grudges-thanks Malfoy traits-and this one isn't blowing over well. Normally, the person I'd be holding a grudge on would apologize. But Hermione? Nope! She's as determined as anything. She seems to always win.

Although, I applaud her. She's making me feel as guilty as a puppy who ate the newspaper. I can't place my finger on it! I certainly-whoa. Wait. Is it by any stretch possible I was...

_Wrong?_ No. No, Malfoys are never wrong. But...that's the thing. Hermione did nothing wrong. But...I couldn't have done anything wrong, either. But...wait...let me think...

_*Flashback*_

_"You could at least spare me once in a while!" _

_"I don't see you insulting Weasley much!"_

_"Mudblood enthusiast? You make me seem like I'm obsessed with them or something!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I paled. She's right. I do insult her way too much. I need to apologize. But, how? How do I apologize after that?

I turned over, and I laid awake all night, daring myself to close my eyes.

**Okay! There's your update! Please, please review! Was it too short? Was it too rushed? Please! Tell me! And I would also like to hear your ideas! Don't be afraid to comment! Click it. Click it, I dare you.**

**Hermione: Don't pressure them!**

**Harry: Yeah, Riddle.**

**Me: Harry, for the last time-oh, well, please just review! Oh, and thanks to followers/favoriters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers! Since I have no homework today, I shall update! Yay! Okay, but seriously, thanks guys-4 favorites, 3 follows, and...313 VIEWS! I feel so special! Thanks for stickin' with the fiction! Oh, hey! Hey, Professor Snape! Do the disclaimer for me.  
**

**Snape: I don't have to do anything for you.**

**Me: Don't be such a grouch!**

**Snape: Fine. *sighs* VeronicaJRiddle doesn't own anything except her imagination.**

**Me: Now, that wasn't so hard! **

**On to the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

So it's the morning after the nightmare, and I almost dread going to the Great Hall-though, I have to. It's not like people know what my nightmare was about, after all. What would I say to Dad? "Oh, yea, I didn't go to the Great Hall because I had a nightmare last night." That's a barely legitimate excuse.  
But, I get up and go to Breakfast with Harry and Ron.

We sit down, and I serve myself some pancakes, only half listening to their conversation about Quidditch. Ever since Harry made it onto the team, it's been all he talks about lately. I've had enough.

"Oi! Harry! Ron!" I shout, waving my hand in front of their faces.

"What?" They ask.

"Quidditch! It's been all you talk about! 'Quidditch this', 'Quidditch that', 'Will you marry me Quidditch?'" I mimic with a deep voice.

"That is _not_ how we sound," Harry says.

"It is too!" I argue, "Harry, you know I'm just making a point here. Do you think sometimes you can include me on things? I'm feeling like a third wheel-and you know I really don't have other friends. Just help me out?"

"Sorry Mya. I'm actually good at a sport for once," Harry says.

"It's okay. I'm not like, restricting your talk, but include me once in a while," I say, and chewing on a pancake, I think a bit.

"Well, then, Hermione. What is it you like to talk about? Other than school," Ron asks.

"Well," I say, swallowing another piece of pancake, "I'd like to talk about...maybe what's in the news?" I try and make things interesting. I normally would have replied, 'Books'.

"Alright, let's see then," Harry says, grabbing the latest _Prophet_ from the table, "oi! Look at this! There's been a break in at Gringotts!"

"What? When?" I ask, suddenly glad I picked the news to talk about.

"On my birthday! It says here, that the vault robbed was emptied earlier that day," Harry says.

"Hm. Didn't you and Hagrid go there?" I say.

"Yeah! It was the same vault he took something out of! He said it was 'Hogwarts' business," Harry says.

"Hm. I wonder if this has anything to do with the 3rd floor," Ron says. Since Harry, Ron, Neville, and I encountered the dog on the 3rd floor corridor, we've been looking for clues to what it's guarding.

"Maybe. I mean, it does seem to fit, doesn't it? Hagrid emptied the vault, and said it was classified. Now there's a dog guarding something of the same title-classified-that nobody knows about. It must have been expensive enough for someone to try and steal it, and 'special' enough to need special protection," I say, drawing a conclusion.

"Special protection?" Ron asks.

"Yes. According to _Hogwarts, A History_, Hogwarts and Gringotts are the safest places on Earth-for witches and wizards to live at-and to _store_ things," I explain.

"Hey, I wonder if Hagrid knows anything about this," Harry wonders out loud.

"Why don't we go and see him after classes today?" I suggest.

"Sure, why not?" Ron says.

This might be heading somewhere.

**Snape's POV (didn't see that coming!)**

Don't think I don't notice what Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley boy are up to. I'm beginning to think that they are beginning to connect the dots-and will eventually know too much. I actually went to consult Albus about this.

"Don't you notice, old man? They'll get killed if they go after it!"

"What makes you think that they'll find out everything, Severus?"

"I think I know my daughter's and half-son's capabilities. Weasley isn't as stupid as he looks, either. If Hermione does enough research, if Harry gets himself so involved, and if both Harry and Weasley act rashly enough, even with Hermione's guidance, they'll be able to figure it out themselves. I heard them today, too. They said they'll be visiting Hagrid today. Don't you even _think_ he'd spill some information to them?" I spat.

"I trust Hagrid greatly," Dumbledore says, looking at me with those damned twinkly eyes.

"Yes, and? This is all your little plan, isn't it? And by the time they'll go after it," I say, thinking, "you won't be there when they tell you someone's going after the Stone, and then you'll force them to go down there. Suddenly, oh! Hark! You'll reappear at the last minute and help Harry save the day. Aren't I correct?"

Dumbledore never answered me.

**3rd Person POV**

Severus wasn't correct, although, he did give Dumbledore ideas. He'd make himself unavailable, yes, that's it-and he'll have Harry and the gang go save the Stone themselves. Dumbledore was planning in his mind everything that would happen that night-and if it goes according to plan...Dumbledore would be able to shape out Harry's future himself.

**Ooh, looks like we have a bit of Manipulative!Dumbledore here. It's getting juicy, isn't it? Now, all you have to do...is review...hey I rhymed! How do you say no to rhymes?! ~VJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there readers! I, out of the kindness of my heart, realized I couldn't just leave-not when I only updated _once_. You guys all expect me to update at least twice, so here it is. Maybe, after I practice my violin tonight, I'll update for you again. Thanks for stickin' with the fiction guys. Hope you like. HEY! Draco! It's been awhile, c'mon, do the disclaimer!**

**Draco: Yeah but-**

**Me: Come _on_!**

**Draco: Fine, but my father will hear about this!**

**Me: Pfft, whatever. Just do it.**

**Draco: VeronicaJRiddle owns nothing. ::Walks away::**

**Me: Except my imagination! ::runs after Draco::**

**ON TO THE STORY! GODSPEED!**

**Hermione's POV**

So, after we had gone to Hagrid's, we found out that Fluffy-yes, I know, it has a name-is guarding something. He's guarding something made by this Nicholas Flamel person. I tried looking everywhere, like in _Modern Wizard Achievements of the 20th Century, _and even in the updated encyclopedia (I know! Who would have thought wizards have encyclopedias?) but I had no luck! That afternoon, as I had free period, Draco comes up to me.

"Hermione, look. I'm really sorry for what I've done. Causing a scene like that in the library...I was being a brat. Oh. Sorry for all those times I teased you, too. I know it was just an act, but mud-I mean-muggleborn enthusiast was a bit much. Sorry," Draco apologizes.

I have to hand it to him. He looked like he was almost in pain from apologizing, and he even tried not to use the 'm' word!

"Thanks Draco. I appreciate your apology. You're forgiven," I say smiling.

"Thanks! That was hard! You had me staying up all night last night to figure out how to phrase it!" Draco says, smiling too.

"Wait. You stayed up all night? Draco!" I say disapprovingly. I don't like it when someone stays up all night, then exerts themselves the next day.

"Sorry, but don't you feel so special?" Draco smirks, wagging his eyebrows, making me laugh.

"Yes, I admit, I do feel quite special, but please do not stay up all night long again," I say.

"Oh, yes Miss Hermione, I will not ever never ever stay up past my bedtime ever again!" Draco says in a high pitched voice.

I raise an eyebrow.

"That's how houseleves talk," Draco mumbles.

"Oh," is all I can say. Soon, Draco leaves, leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

**Snape's POV**

It's a good thing Hermione hasn't gotten any closer to finding Flamel yet-and yes, I have been keeping tabs on her. The less she finds, the less she knows. And the less she knows, the safer she'll be. And no, I can't simply warn her not to look for information; she'd then figure out I was keeping tabs, and therefore, I must not trust her. But trust me, I trust her very much. It's just not Harry I trust much. He tends to act rashly, probably because of that Potter side to him. His father acted very rashly-and arrogantly, may I add- and nothing good ever comes out of that. I just have to make sure Dumbledore doesn't go through with his plan...or there'll be serious trouble.

**Hermione's POV**

As I sit here, right after Draco left, my thoughts wander to Harry and Dad. I mean, I love Dad and Harry with all my heart, but I have a feeling that there's some tension between the two. Dad doesn't seem to trust Harry as much as he trusts me. I feel like there's some sort of barrier between the two.

Well, the more I think about it, they weren't really ever close, and the only thing they can relate to is our Mum, who Dad and Harry both dislike talking about. Harry plays Quidditch and has the school loving him; Dad is snarky (but nice if you look past the surface) and has the school hating him. They haven't got anything in common.

Soon enough, speak of the devil-Harry joins me.

"Mya, I'm really trying with Dad. But there seems to be a wall," Harry says, sitting next to me, pretty much reading my mind.

"Well, maybe if you had something to bond over, maybe it'll go smoother," I suggest.

"Well, we don't have much in common, other than black hair," Harry says, frowning.

"Hm. I wonder what would happen if...if we told Dad about our research?"

"I don't know. He might disapprove."

"But," I countered, "he could also help. What if he knows about it too?"

"True, but, on the disapproving side, he could tell us to stop looking," Harry says.

"But that's all he could do. It's not like he could simply erase-" but I stop.

"What?"

"He could. If we tell him, he _could_ erase our memories! Harry, we can't tell him about this, you're right! He'd wipe our memories clean, all three of us, if he sees this as dangerous! And who's to say it isn't?" I stress.

"Fine, then. It's settled. We won't tell anybody. We'll just keep it to ourselves."

**How is it? Review! PM me if you'd like, but please tell me something! Anything! Thanks guys and thank you followers/ favoriters! ~VJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Friday readers! I hope everybody's having a good day so far! Anyways, I just got on here, so I shall update for you! I clearly remember Harry and Hermione justifying the fact that they can't tell their Dad about the whole, 'We know about the Sorcerer's Stone' thing. Oh, hi there, Fred and George!  
**

**Fred: Hey! We were wondering-**

**George: -If we could do-**

**Fred & George: -The Disclaimer!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Fred: VeronicaJRiddle doesn't own anything-**

**George: -except her imagination!**

**::They leave:: Me: Twins...anyways, on to the story!  
**

**Hermione's POV**

The minute Harry, Ron, and I were called to Dumbledore's office, I suddenly know that something's up. I tell Dad as I pass him in the corridors.

"Mya? Why do you think he called us?" Harry asks. I see he's visibly shaking. No. Dumbledore can_not_ have found out about our research. It's impossible. We've kept it a secret all this time, and we're not about to go and give it up. Anyways, we've been getting close to finding who Flamel is.

"I don't know, Harry. He couldn't have found out. It's impossible; we've kept it a secret all these weeks and he has said nothing. Don't you think he would have told anyone by now?"

"True," Ron says, "but you never really know with Dumbledore. I mean, he's all high up in the Wizengamot and things-he's even got Merlin First Class-but that doesn't mean that all the endorsing good and rainbows isn't an act."

I have to admit, Ron is smarter than he's credited for.

"I know. He could be planning our deaths right now," I say, and we all shudder at the thought.

**3rd Person POV**

No, Albus Dumbledore isn't planning _their_ deaths. He's planning Harry's death. _Should I have allow Hermione to go through the fire? _he thought to himself_. __No, no...that will only help Potter. I need him dead. Or, close to it, so I can swoop in and save the day. I can't believe I get to play with Potter like a toy-like father, like son. They'll be reunited soon enough...if my plan goes accordingly._

Yes, Albus Dumbledore is planning Harry Potter's near death to-be-experience.

**Hermione's POV**

We're here. Dumbledore lets us in, says,

"Want a lemon drop?"

We all shake our heads. Never take candy from a kil-I mean, stranger, Headmaster or not.

"Let me get down to business, here," Dumbledore says, his usually twinkly eyes aren't twinkling now, "you three must watch out. There will be a very bad thing happening soon. You three, especially you, Mr. Potter, will be in grave danger. I'd watch your backs."

Then he says happily, "Well, that is all. Best get a move on!"

Yes. Something is definitely off around here. But the question still remains.

Is Professor Dumbledore trying to kill us?

**Well, readers, suspenseful, isn't it? Just keep a lookout. Dumbledore isn't as twinkly shiny nice as we used to know him.**

**Please review! **

**~VJ  
**

**P.S. How did you like it, Glorybeth? (please review!)**


	9. Not a chapter

**Readers, I'm incredibly sorry to say this, but I won't be updating today. I know a lot of you were awaiting an update, but I'm sorry, it's not happening today. I was busy today, with a pancake breakfast to attend for my dad's friend's rotary club, and then I got a mini tour of the school where my dad works, so I really didn't have time for updating. But I promise tomorrow, there will be TWO new updates on Magical Family Ties! Yay! I'll also be getting off my butt to charge my computer, too, so I'll update Been Through It All also! yay! Any questions, review on one of the stories or PM me. **

**Thanks for understanding, and sorry,**

**VJ**

**xox**


	10. Chapter 9

**Readers! Hi everybody! I'm back today! I thought I could make your Monday a bit better! ;) so, whats up? Please R/R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my imagination *jazz hands***

_**Last Installment: Is Dumbledore trying to kill us?**_

**Hermione's POV**

We finally found out who Flamel is! Apparently, he was on Harry's chocolate frog card of Dumbledore. He's the only known maker of the Philosopher's [Sorcerer's] Stone!

"So that's what the dog is guarding," Ron says this morning at lunch.

"I guess so. I mean, what else is there? Now, we just have to find out who's trying to steal it," Harry says, grabbing another sandwich.

"Harry, there are more important matters than the Stone right now. Don't you think things have tensed up a bit? I mean, Dumbledore hasn't called us to his office since the other day, that's good, but he won't even look towards the Gryffindor table," I whisper.

"Yeah," agrees Ron, "it's like he has a far away look in his eyes, see?" Harry, Ron and I all turn our gaze to Dumbledore, who in fact, does have this far off look in his eyes. We turn back to each other.

"Well, we can worry about that later. First, we have Potions to deal with first," I say, and we grab our things and go.

**Snape's POV**

I notice that Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley boy have found out what the dog's guarding. This isn't good. If I only know now, who knows how long Dumbledore knew? I mean, he's most likely plotting their deaths as we speak.

As the first years file in, I notice that Hermione, Harry, and Weasley look off today. I mean, do they normally look this tired? They must have spent all last night researching things.

"Page 167 class. Directions on the board. Begin," I instruct. I can't help but notice that the three I've been keeping tabs on all this time look too distracted today.

**Hermione's POV**

I can't help it! I can't help but think about the Stone, and Dumbledore during Potions. What if Dumbledore really is trying to kill us? Or kill Harry? I think maybe-

"Miss Potter," Dad hissed, taking the root out of my hand, "are you attempting to kill everyone within a 30 feet radius of you?"

"N-no, sir, sorry..."

"Then why aren't you paying one hundred and ten percent attention on your potion?"

Wow, he's really grilling me today. He never usually does this.

"I just...have a lot on my mind," I say, hoping and praying to whoever's listening that he doesn't use Legitimens on me. He doesn't, thank goodness.

"Pay. Attention!" Dad sneers, and I turn back to my potion. Hiding this is going to be even harder than I thought.

A few days later, Harry, Draco, and I [**A/N: Sorry! I didn't realize I didn't put in Draco yet, so here you go]** are sitting by the lake. It's beautiful this time of year.

On a more serious note, Harry and I (since Ron doesn't know Draco, Harry and I are friends) haven't told Draco anything about the Stone. I don't think we should get him warped up in this.

"So, what are your plans this summer?" Draco asks.

"Staying with Dad. Hey, maybe you could visit?" I suggest.

"Maybe. Harry?" Draco says.

"The Dursleys," Harry sighs, "hey Mya, you think I could visit you too?"

"Why not? I'll ask Dad about it. I'll bet he'd let you," I say, pulling at a piece of grass.

"Thanks," Harry says.

I can tell Harry and I are both thinking of Dumbledore. This year's going to end as a wild ride.

**thanks readers! Please review! tips are appreciated! thanks guys! ~VJ**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry! I've realized I've been slacking off a bit with this story, especially with my second one, Been Through it All. I want to apologize for slacking off, because you people expect me to update twice a day, but I'm changing that. I'll only update at least once a day _this_ week because I have two tests-one on Thursday, and one Friday, so I had to start reviewing for both. I've been slammed with homework, so I'm really sorry. Well! I kept you long enough with the story of my life, I'll get on to the story now! I don't own anything except my imagination!**

**Hermione's POV**

So, as Harry and I are heading back to the common room after we left the lake, we run into Dad. There's nobody around, so I freely say, "Hi, Dad."

"Hello. I'm on my way to Dumbledore's, if you don't mind," he says, going past us. Harry and I widen our eyes. Our father...might be working with the man trying to kill us?

"Hermione, no. Don't even think that, okay? How could we know his motives? He might be pretending to work with him, you don't know," Harry says.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts about it, okay? He isn't working with him to try and kill us! He's our father, for Merlin's sake!" Harry says. Wow. Almost one year in the wizard world, and he's already using their slang.

"Okay, Harry," I sigh in defeat, but I know he's right, "he isn't. I just thought...you know."

"Yeah. Come on, let's get going. Godric knows we won't want to get stuck in the middle of the hallway with a undercover killer somewhere," Harry says, pulling me along.

"Harry?" I say, "Why do you use the wizard slang? I mean, I'd rather you do, there are less harsh words there, I just want to know."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I use it mainly because it's handy during stressful times, but there's a slightly different reason."

"Which is?"

"It makes me feel like I belong here," Harry says, not looking at me. The rest of our walk is in silence.

x-x-x

I ponder Harry's words over the next few days. He really loves it here, doesn't he? At Hogwarts? But at dinner, everything changes.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry says during dinner, "I have a feeling someone's going to steal it tonight!"

"Oh my goodness. Do you have the cloak?" I ask, just to be sure. Harry got an Invisibility Cloak for Christmas this year, but we don't know who gave it.

"Yeah. I'm all prepared. Tonight, we go down the trapdoor." Harry says.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

That night, we all get ready to go down the trapdoor. We sneak out of bed, and head down to the third floor corridor. We enter. We remember what Hagrid told us-calm the Fluffy with music. There's already a harp enchanted to play. Are we too late? Suddenly, the harp stops just as Ron is coming down with Harry and I.

"Ron! Jump!" Harry hisses.

Ron jumps, managing to close the trapdoor behind him.

"Hey, this isn't too bad, eh? It's really squishy..." Ron says. I suddenly realize what this is.

"Guys. This isn't padding. This is a Devil's Snare!" I yelp, as part of it grabs me.

"Argh!" The boys say, and they start to struggle. Suddenly I'm dropped about three feet down. I let out an oof, and the boys yell, "Where's Hermione?!"

"Guys! Just relax, and it'll let you through!" I shout. Soon, Harry comes down. Ron won't calm himself.

"How do we get him out?" Harry asks frantically.

"Er, wait, they don't like fire or light. But there's no wood!" I say, looking around, totally oblivious to the fact I am a dang witch.

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?!" Ron yells.

"Oh! Right!" I say, and cast Lumos. Ron falls through.

We head to the next door. We enter, and we see flying things.

"Birds?" Harry asks. But I squint.

"No, they're keys. But the one we need-the one with the dented wing-is all the way up there," I say.

"Oi! Harry, you can fly on the broom that's over there!" Ron says, pointing across the room.

After a long 5 minutes, Harry finally gets the right key.

We unlock the door. Suddenly, we're face to face with-a graveyard?

"A graveyard?" I ask.

"No," Harry and Ron say together, totally mystified, "it's a giant chess board."

Ron quickly starts directing us.

"Hermione, take the place of the castle, Harry, you're the bishop. I'll be the knight." Ron says. We each take our places.

Soon enough, we're at the last turn.

"I have to do it," Ron says. No, no! He can't sacrifice himself! "Sorry mates. It's the only way," Ron says sadly.

He does it. He falls off the horse, most likely getting a concussion. But he manages to croak, "Go..."

Harry and I reach the third door.

We enter, and we see a riddle on a piece of parchment. We're supposed to find out which one can get us through the fire.

"Okay," I say, after re reading the riddle, "this one," I say, pointing to the little black one, "will get us through the fire, to the Stone."

"And back?" Harry asks.

I point to the one on the right.

"Okay," Harry says, "you take the one that goes back to Ron. I'll get the Stone."

"Okay," I say reluctantly, "but Harry, you're the best brother ever, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I know. And you're the best sister ever." Harry takes a swig of the black bottle, and he walks through the flames.

**Ooh, cliffie! Okay. Well! Almost to the end. The last two chapters are coming. But not to worry! After this story finishes, I will be uploading...drum roll please...THE SECOND BOOK! Yay! It'll be Magical Family Bonds! Watch for it after this one's over! About reviews. Please. I am trying not to beg here. I just want a bit of feedback! Please! Tell me if you like it, if you hate it, if it's too short, too rushed...just tell me! Thanks anyway-VJ xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hiya there readers! Oh my goodness the story is almost over *tear tear* But! Never to fear! There's the second one on the way! Yayyyyy! I just have to finish up with this one, then I'll begin doing the second one. Be warned, though. It will take a while to start up the second book, so in the meantime, I'll be updating Been Through It All! So it's a win win sitch! **

**Also, I will be putting out random one shots that come into my head, so, there's going to be a lot to read from me! **

**Thanks followers, and thanks to those who favorited! I need feedback, guys! Give me some motivation! **

**Sinnnnncerly,**

**VJ**

**xox**

**Hermione's POV**

Ron woke up when I got back (it took a good slap to get him going, though) and now we have to find Dad. IF Dumbledore interferes, we could have big trouble. When Ron and I fly out, (with the brooms) we head down to the dungeons fast. We see Dad exiting. Ron had gone to check up on Dumbledore, to make sure he was still in London with the Ministry.

"Dad! Dad! Harry's-"

"He's gone after him, hasn't he?"

"Yes! We have to make sure-"

"I know, I'm going. Give me the broom," He says. I hand it over.

I hope it'll be okay.

**Harry's POV**

I try and hold off Quirell (I know! Who would've thunk?) as long as I can, but I'm losing strength. I know he's practically dying, but then, he starts choking me...whats the dark figure?

Black Out

I see something black..and blurry...I rub my eyes. Half Dad? And Hermione's sitting next to him...

**Hermione's POV**

Holy chocolate frogs! He's up!

"Harry! Harry, you're alive!" I jump up and down, squealing.

"Hey, OI! Hermione! My head hurts!"

"Oh. Sorry," I say...not so sorry.

"What happened?"

"Well," I say, beginning to explain, "after you went in, I went to get Ron. I got him up, then we flew out on the brooms together. He went to go check up on Dumbledore-to make sure he was still gone-and I went to get Dad. So, I go and get him. Then he leaves to go get you...I don't know anything from there. Care to pick up?"

"Alright. Well, when I finally got there-just in time, actually-you were being strangled. So, I blew Quirrell to the wall, using one of my crafted spells. Anyways, the point is, Quirrell died, and I destroyed the Stone. Plain and simple," Dad explains.

"But...Nicolas.." Harry says, looking sad.

"Oh, you know about Nicolas? You_ did _do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and Perinelle decided it was best. They had enough Elixir left for them to get their affairs in order. It's as if going to bed after a long day," Dad says.

"Oh. Well..." Harry says.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey will come kicking us out any time now, so we'd best be off. You should get some rest."

And with that, we left.

.::.

At the Exit Feast, Slytherin won. Until...

"I think there are some last minute points in order," Dumbledore says, "First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess played in decades, I award 50 points.

"Next, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of logic in the face of fire, I award 50 points.

"And finally, to Mr. Harry Potter, for the extreme notion of bravery and courage, and showing the qualities of a true Gryffindor, I award 60 points!"

The Gryffindor table's an uproar! We're tied with Slytherin! I have to admit, Draco looks upset.

"But, there is one last one. To Mr. Neville Longbottom, it takes courage to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. I award ten points!"

WE WON THE HOUSE CUP!

Dumbledore changes the banners to Gryffindor. We all tuck in.

This year was a wild ride, I have to admit.

There was a priceless mystery.

There may be a murderous headmaster.

There's been adventure, and drama, and...

Magical Family Ties...

bringing us all together.

**~Fin~**

**Hope you all liked it guys! Next is a sneak preview of what's to come! Also, I have some things to say, but I can't fit it here. Thanks for STICKIN' WITH THE FICTION! ~VJ xox**


	13. Preview thanks!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you guys! 1,025 views?! That's NUTS! Well, I promised a teaser...here you go guys! ~VJ (I don't own anything but the imagination of a B+ student)**

**Third Person's POV  
**

"BLAST!" roared Headmaster Dumbledore, at the outcome of the previous events. This wasn't supposed to happen! The Potter girl was supposed to DIE! Not this! Headmaster Dumbledore was supposed to plan Harry's future to the T! Now, it's all ruined! Ruined!

He'd have to think of another way.

What was it? That quote?

Ah, yes.

There isn't dark and light sides. No.

There was power.

And those too weak to see it.


End file.
